You Belong With Me (FletcherXElsie)
Present generation song article by MidnightCollies~ Used the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift~ this takes place after Fletcher and Elsie are reunited as teens and Elsie is feeling upset that Fletcher is with these other girls and not noticing her feelings for him~ Changed the lyrics around a little so they were more suiting X'D *Fletcher *Elsie *Mya It was a calm Tuesday night in Adventure Bay. Most of the town was quiet at this point, since it was late and most children, pups and teens alike- had school the next day. Elsie was currently in her room waiting for her best friend, Fletcher, to arrive. The pair had a math test tomorrow, and since Fletcher was so bad at maths he had asked Elsie to lend him a helping paw. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Elsie's ears perked up and she leaped out of her bed immediately. "I'll get it, Aiden!!!" She yelled as she ran to the door. She exhaled, then opened the door to see Fletcher looking frustrated and upset. Her happy expression dropped. "Fletch? What's wrong?" "Girlfriend. Drama." He answered bluntly as he let himself in. Elsie sighed sadly and closed the door behind him. Following him up the stairs and into her room. The pair sat in silence for a small while until Fletcher's phone rang. It was his girlfriend, Mya. "I need to take this..." He muttered unhappily as his ears folded back in frustration. "Hey babe..." He answered as he walked out the room on his phone. Elsie waited for him to go out before starting to sing to herself; "He's on the phone with his girlfriend, She's upset, she's going off about something that he said 'cause she doesn't get his humor like I do.... I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm reading all the kinds of books she doesn't like. And she'll never know his story like I do." She got up from her bed and went over to the the window, looking down at Fletcher who was in the garden, pacing around as he fought with his girlfriend over the phone. "But she wears short skirts, I wear collars, She's cheer captain and I'm just a soldier.. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time." She turned back to her room and shed a small tear, thinking of how painful it was to see him, her crush, with these other girls. "If you could see, that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along.. So, why can't you seeeeeeee.. You belong with meeeee.. You belong with me." ~*~*~*~ It was now Tuesday afternoon, the test had gone well for both Fletcher and Elsie and they were now walking though the park and heading home. "Walk in the streets with you right next to me, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"" Fletcher was going on about how proud he was of his test, how excited for the soccer finals he was and other things that Elsie didn't hear cause she was too busy daydreaming about him. "And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while Since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?" Then he started going on about Mya, and his laughter and smile faded as he spoke solemnly about how he thought she was with someone else and that their relationship was coming to an end. Elsie sighed again, seeing him unhappy made her unhappy. "She wears high heels, I wear collars. She's cheer captain and I'm just a soldier. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along. So, why can't you see you belong with meeeeee Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby, You belong with me, You belong with me." ~*~*~*~ It was now a rainy Thursday night. The soccer game had been cancelled due to the downpour. At the current moment, Elsie was lying on her owners carpet, reading her biology book. The silence was broken when a loud and desperate knock banged on the door. Elsie instantly got up and opened the door to see Fletcher standing there soaking with the rain. Small tears welled up in his eyes. "Fletcher?! What are you doing out on a night like thi- ....Are you crying..? what'd she do..?" She sighed, leading her wet friend into the house and sitting him by the fire. "So I went to her house with flowers to surprise her.. Saw her in her front garden making out with one of the basketball players.." He sniffles a little. "Oh, I remember you coming to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me....." Elsie could see he was a bit distraught, but not enough to cry his eyes out. Fletcher did, after all, know this was gonna happen. Elsie just rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was going through all this heartbreak.. When the one for him was right there next to him. "Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see, You belong with meeeee~ Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, You belong with me." "Y'know Fletchie... There's always tomorrow.. And you never know.. The love of your life could be sitting right under your nose..!" She smiled sadly, leaning her head into his fur further. Fletcher just sat there contently, Elsie's words echoing in his head. A blush rose to his cheeks as he rested his head on top of hers. Closing his eyes and letting out a relaxed sigh. "Have you ever thought just maybe...... You belong with me? You belong with me." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:Fanon song article Category:Songs sung by Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Elsie Category:Present gen Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Page by MidnightCollies Category:MidnightCollies' Song